14-18 Now
14-18 NoW was the UK's arts programme for the First World War centenary. Working with arts and heritage partners all across the UK, the programme commissioned new artworks from 420 contemporary artists, musicians, filmmakers, designers and performers, inspired by the period 1914-18. History In October 2012, the UK government announced its plans for marking the centenary of the First World War. They were to include an arts programme formally announced in June 2013 as the 'First World War Centenary Cultural Programme'. In line with standard guidelines on government support for arts organisations, this subsequently became 14-18 Now, an independent organisation with its own board hosted within Imperial War Museums. It is funded by the National Lottery Heritage Fund, Arts Council England, the DCMS together with other public, voluntary and private supporters. Events Events commissioned or produced by 14-18 NoW have included: *''Dazzle ships , 5 contemporary artists have transformed real-life ships in the UK and USA, paying homage to the hundreds of ships that were ‘dazzled’ during the First World War. *Spectra,'' London , Ryoji Ikeda presented a tower of light which punctuated London's sky for seven nights. *''Lights Out, more than 16 million people around the UK turned off their lights for an hour in a remarkable act of collective reflection. * [[We’re Here Because We’re Here (art event)|''We’re Here Because We’re Here]], more than 1,400 volunteers dressed in wartime uniform appeared unannounced across the UK for this extraordinary living memorial to the Battle of the Somme. *[[East Neuk Festival#Music and Community|''Memorial Ground,]] a major choral work from the Pulitzer Prize-winning American composer David Lang, made freely available to choirs and singing groups all over the UK. * The national tour of the ''Wave and Weeping Window segments from the art installation Blood Swept Lands and Seas of Red, originally displayed in the moat of the Tower of London. *''Processions, a mass participatory artwork to mark the 100th anniversary of female suffrage *They Shall Not Grow Old,'' a BAFTA-nominated colourised film from the Oscar-winning director Peter Jackson using archive footage to portray the war as never before. *''Pages of the Sea,'' Filmmaker Danny Boyle invited communities in the UK & Ireland to join him in marking 100 years since Armistice and the end of the First World War *''The Head & the Load,'' the world premiere of this major new work from William Kentridge was staged in Tate Modern's Turbine Hall. *''Nissen Hut,Turner Prize-winning artist Rachel Whiteread continues her Shy Sculpture series deep in the heart of Yorkshire's Dalby Forest. *Xenos,'' Akram Khan, the revered British dancer-choreographer, explores the experience of an Indian colonial soldier at war in his last ever solo performances. *''The Art of Border Living,'' Documentary maker Peter Curran explored the First World War through the borderland communities of Ireland in a BBC Radio project https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/m00012h9 live events and commissioned short-stories podcasts https://theartofborderliving.podbean.com/ from Kamila Shamsie and others. *''Five Telegrams,'' a unique collaboration between Anna Meredith and 59 Productions was presented both at BBC Proms and Edinburgh International Festival *''Fly by Night,'' this epic outdoor work saw over 1500 LED-lit pigeons soar into the skies above the River Thames *''SS Mendi Dancing the Death Drill,'' a retelling of the 1917 SS Mendi tragedy, performed by South Africa's award-winning Isango Ensemble *''Nawr Yr Arwr / Now the Hero,'' an immersive theatrical experience from Artist Marc Rees Artists involved with the project have included: *Akram Khan *Anna Meredith *Artichoke *Danny Boyle *Dave McKean *Field Music *Gillian Wearing *James MacMillan *Jason Moran *Jeremy Deller *John Akomfrah * Keaton Henson *Mark Wallinger * O'Hooley & Tidow * Peter Jackson *Pentagram *Peter Curran *Rachel Whiteread *Richard Thompson *Simon Armitage *William Kentridge *Xiaolu Guo *Yinka Shonibare *59 Productions External links * Official website References Category:World War I memorials in the United Kingdom Category:Centenary of the outbreak of World War I